cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grand Lodge of Freemasons
The Grand Lodge of Freemasons is a multi-color, predominantly orange, alliance. Our community was created on November 11th, 2007, by Genghis; officially opening to the recruited public on December 8th, 2007. The Lodge has announced its existence on January 30th, 2008. The Grand Lodge already maintains around 90 active members and is on it's way to 100 members. The Masonic Code Ver 3.1 – dated 10 May 2008 ::http://i88.photobucket.com/albums/k179/Genghis71/GLOFCeremony.png Preamble I violate no secret when I say that one of the greatest values in Masonry is that it affords an opportunity for men of all walks of life to meet on common ground where all men are equal and have one common interest. (Theodore Roosevelt, Freemason) We, the individual nations of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons, come together in a spirit of respect and cooperation, to cement that which unites us into one sacred band or society of members; among whom no contention should ever exist, but that noble emulation of who can best work or best agree. Through this living document, we hereby declare that our Lodge affairs will be governed by this Masonic Code; pledging each and every Mason to mutual defence in the spirit of Liberty, Equality, and Solidarity. Article 1: Admission & Membership ::http://i88.photobucket.com/albums/k179/Genghis71/Masonry/StoneEtch.jpg Freemasonry is an ancient and respectable institution, embracing individuals of every nation, of every religion, and of every condition in life. Wealth, power and talents are not necessary to the person of a Freemason. An unblemished character and a virtuous conduct are the only qualifications for admission into the Order. (Laurie, Freemason) Section 1. Admission to The Grand Lodge of Freemasons is subject to the following conditions: 1.1.1. All applicants seeking to become a Freemason must come to our off-site forums, out of their own free will, and apply for Entered Apprenticeship. 1.1.2. Upon the moment of volunteering an application to the Grand Lodge of Freemasons, every applicant is bound to the letters of the Masonic Code. 1.1.3. Every applicant will be screened by the Grand Superintendent to determine his/her suitability to receive Entered Apprenticeship; this process may entail an investigation and/or background check. 1.1.4. Every applicant to The Grand Lodge of Freemasons is required to submit is or her signature, in good faith, to the Masonic Oath: I, _________, of my own free will and accord, do hereby and hereon most solemnly and sincerely promise and swear, that I will hail, ever conceal, and never reveal any of the secrets, arts, parts, point or points, of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons, to any foreign party or persons whomsoever; with the exception that it be a true and lawful brother or sister of our Degree. I will acknowledge and obey all due signs and summons sent to me from The Council; always assisting every poor, distressed, and worthy Mason. Having been prohibited from bringing any material or conscientious harm to myself or my Lodge, I will keep every Masonic secret inviolable, when communicated to and received by me as such, murder and treason excepted. I will never sit in a Lodge of Clandestine-made Masons, nor converse on the subject of Masonry with a clandestine-made Mason, nor one who has been expelled or suspended from our Lodge; I will never recognize the authority of a foreign power over myself or my brethren, no matter which form that it may be disguised. I pledge that I will only give the Grand Masonic word in the specific manner or form in that which I shall receive it, and even then, I shall issue it in a low breathe; protecting the Grand Hailing Sign of distress to my last days of existence. Under no less penalty than risking my conscience, having my nation severed in two, and the bowels of my citizens taken from thence and burned to ashes, I will never knowingly violate this obligation and will henceforth honor the Masonic Code. Section 2. The Degree of Entered Apprenticeship in The Grand Lodge of Freemasons is subject to the following conditions: 1.2.1. Every Entered Apprentice will immediately change his/her alliance affiliation to reflect, “The Grand Lodge of Freemasons”. 1.2.2. Every Entered Apprentice is prohibited from serving a congruent membership in any foreign alliance. 1.2.3. Every Entered Apprentice is subject to the decisions and authority of The Council. 1.2.4. Every Entered Apprentice will experience a minimum probationary period of 14 days; during which time his/her activity, conduct, and craftsmanship will be assessed. 1.2.5. Every Entered Apprentice will be eligible to undertake a simple proficiency exam to determine their aptness for promotion after a period of 7 days. 1.2.6. Every Entered Apprentice will be required to graduate or show promise of doing so within 30 days. 1.2.7. Every Entered Apprentice that fails to show intent of graduation or lacks participation in the College shall be deemed unsuitable for full membership and declined further access to the Lodge as a member. They will be considered a ghost to the alliance and actioned accordingly. 1.2.8. Every member that graduates Entered Apprenticeship will be granted the opportunity to achieve the rank of Freemason. Section 3. The rank of Freemason in The Grand Lodge of Freemasons is subject to the following conditions: 1.3.1. Every Freemason has the inherent right to equal opportunity, social assistance, and the freedom of speech; the latter with which is subject to reasonable limitations with regard to natural decorum and conduct. 1.3.2. Every Freemason has the opportunity to attain any rank or position in this alliance; every member is encouraged to work towards earning such specific Ranks, Privileges, or Degrees that they aspire for. 1.3.3. Recognizing that not all members will avail themselves of the opportunity to advance, the Council may, at its own discretion, grant certain Freemasons Privileges or Ranks with the direct stipulation that they will be afforded entirely based upon merit; such aspiring contributions may include, but are not limited to, individual service that benefits our defence, internal aid and development, administration, and forum participation. 1.3.4. Privileges, Ranks, and Degrees are not exempt from legislative control and may not infringe upon the inherent rights of the membership. 1.3.5. Every Freemason has the right to vote in our Elections. 1.3.6. Every Freemason is free to give his/her input on legislation to The Council. Article 2: Political Structure ::http://i88.photobucket.com/albums/k179/Genghis71/Masonry/Political.gif It is noble in its administration: to think and let think, beyond the narrow contracted prejudices of bitter sectarians in these modern times. It is general or universal language, fitted to benefit the poor stranger, which no other institution is calculated to reach, by extending the beneficent hand. (Lorenzo Dow, Freemason) Section 1. Government Overview: 2.1.1. The Government of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons is a democratic meritocracy; it consists of two bodies of specific and general authority called The Council and The Judiciary. 2.1.2. The Council is divided into two cooperative branches: the Executive (which is subject to election), and the Administrative (which is subject to appointment). 2.1.3. The Executive branch of The Council has complete legislative authority over policy; the Administrative branch is responsible for implementing this policy through procedure. 2.1.4. The Judiciary is divided into two cooperative branches: the position of Grand Registrar (which is subject to election), and The Panel of Wardens (which is subject to appointment). 2.1.5. The Grand Registrar is an instrument of internal mediation that exists to maintain transparency and efficient government; The Panel of Wardens, as a collection of the most meritorious and reputable Freemasons, is tasked with delivering verdicts to the Grand Registrar and overseeing the requirements and appointments of Degrees. Section 2. The Executive branch of The Council: 2.2.1. The Executive branch of The Council (ExCo) includes five postitions of general and specific authority in the two popularly elected positions of the Grand Master and the Grand Steward and the three appointed positions of the Grand Chancellor, the Grand Superintendent and the Grand Knight. 2.2.2. The Executive may refuse or revoke the affiliation of any alliance member who has exhibited behaviour that The Council can quantifiably prove to The Judiciary to be detrimental to the greater good of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons; in addition to expulsion, such nations may experience disciplinary action. The Office of the Grand Master: 2.2.3. The Office of the Grand Master represents the Head of State for The Grand Lodge of Freemasons; he/she has the obligation and authority to make executive decisions regarding foreign affairs, domestic policy, Council appointments, and the delegation of Ranks and Privileges. All powers that are not expressively given by the Masonic Code are considered to be under the authority of the Grand Master. The office is subject to the conditions stated in GLOF Law 02-02. The Office of the Grand Steward: 2.2.4. The Office of the Grand Steward is tasked with assuming the duties of the Office of the Grand Master in the event of a prolonged absence or dismissal; he/she entails the obligation and authority to report to the Grand Master and make executive decisions regarding foreign affairs, domestic policy, Council appointments, and the delegation of Ranks and Privileges with the consent of the latter. The office is subject to the conditions stated in GLOF Law 02-02. The Office of the Grand Chancellor: 2.2.5. The Office of the Grand Chancellor is responsible for managing and enforcing the foreign affairs policy of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons; he/she oversees the negotiation of treaties, coordinates diplomatic relations in our embassies, and engages in official discourse with visiting foreign dignitaries. With the consent of the Executive, the Grand Chancellor has the authority to grant Privileges to a proxy to assist him/her with the aforementioned affairs. The office is subject to the conditions stated in GLOF Law 02-02. The Office of the Grand Superintendent: 2.2.6. The Office of the Grand Superintendent is responsible for managing and enforcing the domestic policy of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons; he/she oversees the recruitment, conduct, training, and advancement of Entered Apprentices and Freemasons. With the consent of the Executive, the Grand Superintendent has the authority to grant Privileges to a proxy to assist him/her with the aforementioned affairs. The office is subject to the conditions stated in GLOF Law 02-02. The Office of the Grand Knight: 2.2.7. The Office of the Grand Knight is responsible for managing and enforcing the military policy of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons; he/she oversees the security of our membership, coordinates our offensive and defensive wars, and leads the Knights Templar and the Order of the Red Cross. With the consent of the Executive, the Grand Knight has the authority to grant Privileges and/or Ranks to a proxy to assist him/her with the aforementioned affairs. The office is subject to the conditions stated in GLOF Law 02-02. Section 3. The Administrative branch of The Council: 2.3.1. The Administrative branch of The Council (AdCo) includes eight positions of general and specific authority that are appointed by, and fall under the discretion of, the Executive: the Grand Treasurer, the Grand Almoner, the Grand Crypto, the Grand Marshal, the Grand Pursuivant, the Grand Architect, and the Grand Librarian. Grand Treasurer: 2.3.2. The Grand Treasurer is tasked with the responsibility of enhancing the economy of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons; he/she oversees the Tech Farm, Bank Nations and Resource Guilds. The office reports directly to the Grand Superintendent. With the consent of the Executive, the Grand Treasurer has the authority to grant Privileges to a proxy to assist him/her with the aforementioned affairs. The office is subject to the conditions stated in GLOF Law 02-02. The Grand Almoner: 2.3.3. The Grand Almoner is tasked with the responsibility of facilitating the Masonic College and ensuring Entered Apprentices are instructed in all aspects of gameplay to a standard enabling Freemason rank; he/she will administer the testing process and graduate Entered Apprentices as required. The office reports directly to the Grand Superintendent. 2.3.4. The Grand Almoner is also tasked with legally collecting, investigating, and testing elements of the game engine for the benefit of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. With the consent of the Executive, the Grand Almoner has the authority to grant Privileges to a proxy to assist him/her with the aforementioned affairs. The office is subject to the conditions stated in GLOF Law 02-02. The Grand Crypto: 2.3.5. The Grand Crypto is tasked with the responsibility of legally gathering alliance intelligence for the purpose of defending The Grand Lodge of Freemasons; he/she will oversee the Intelligence office and provide detailed Threat Assessments in times of war. The office reports directly to the Grand Knight. With the consent of the Executive, the Grand Crypto has the authority to grant Privileges to a proxy to assist him/her with the aforementioned affairs. The office is subject to the conditions stated in GLOF Law 02-02. The Grand Marshal: 2.3.6. The Grand Marshal is tasked with the responsibility of coordinating recruitment efforts for The Grand Lodge of Freemason; he/she oversees the allocation of recruiters and the recruiting methods used. The office reports directly to the Grand Superintendent. The office is subject to the conditions stated in GLOF Law 02-02. The Grand Pursuivant: 2.3.7. The Grand Pursuivant is tasked with the responsibility of domestic and public communications for The Grand Lodge of Freemasons; he/she oversees the drafting of announcements and important documents for distribution in the public forum and coordinates the internal ‘spam corps’ for urgent messages. The office reports directly to the Grand Steward. The office is subject to the conditions stated in GLOF Law 02-02. The Grand Architect: 2.3.8. The Grand Architect is tasked with the responsibility of developing effective media and symbolism to enhance the experience and illustrate the spirit of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons; he/she will oversee the creation of recruiting and war propaganda, posters and videos. The office reports directly to the Grand Master. The office is subject to the conditions stated in GLOF Law 02-02. The Grand Librarian: 2.3.9. The Grand Librarian is tasked with the responsibility of documenting the history of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons; he/she will oversee the Library and update it as required. The office reports directly to the Grand Master. The office is subject to the conditions stated in GLOF Law 02-02. Section 4. The Judiciary: 2.4.1. The Judiciary is comprised of two components of general and specific authority: the Grand Registrar (which is subject to election), and The Panel of Wardens (which is subject to popular appointment). The Grand Registrar: 2.4.2. The Office of the Grand Registrar is responsible for tabling elections, overseeing Conventions, implementing Vote of No Confidence procedures, and mediating disputes between individuals and The Council. Upholding the Masonic Code, the Grand Registrar is bound to Precedent and must concede his/her verdicts to the wisdom of the Panel of Wardens if the latter retains a minimum of three members. With the consent of the Executive, the Grand Registrar has the authority to grant Privileges to a proxy to assist him/her with the aforementioned affairs. The office reports directly to the Grand Master. The office is subject to the conditions stated in GLOF Law 02-02. The Panel of Wardens: 2.4.3. The Panel of Wardens consists of the most experienced, respected, and meritorious Freemasons; appointed by the Executive and with the consent of a simple majority vote by the membership, each Warden is awarded his/her term for life. Warden eligibility necessitates that the nominee has to have been an active and contributing member ingame and on forum in the Grand Lodge of Freemasons for a minimum of three months; such appointments may only be selected and voted upon during a Convention. As a collection of our most wise and deserved members, the expertise of the Wardens will be relied upon by the Grand Registrar whilst ever The Panel maintains three or more representatives. Prohibited from serving on The Council, Wardens may only be removed from Office with either their own consent, the consent of the majority of their fellow Wardens or the consent of the Executive and a two-third majority of the membership. The Panel of Wardens is solely responsible for ensuring the incumbent council remains honourable and virtuous. Section 5. Elections: 2.5.1. Every Convention will be managed and supervised by the current Grand Registrar. 2.5.2. Elections and Appointments for The Council and The Judiciary shall take place Quarterly on the first month of each season. 2.5.3. Any Freemason who has held membership for the minimum period specified for the position or longer may put himself or herself forward as a candidate during the nomination period for The Council or The Judiciary; such nomination periods will last a week and precede every Convention. 2.5.4. Nominations for individuals other than oneself will be null and void. 2.5.5. No member of The Council or The Judiciary may hold more than one Office of equal standing congruently. An Executive Council member may, if the circumstances arise, hold an Administrative Council position as long as it does not conflict or impinge on the higher office. 2.5.6. Every Voting Period will last 48 hours following the start of a Convention. 2.5.7. In the event of run-offs, a new poll will be opened featuring the two leading candidates. 2.5.8. Following the conclusion of the Voting Period, appointments must be announced and determined by the final day of the Convention. 2.5.9. During periods of armed conflict or civil strife, The Council may petition the Grand Registrar to temporarily delay the elected Executive component of a Convention; if approved, The Council must continue to petition the Grand Registrar for further extensions on a weekly basis. 2.5.10. Elections for The Judiciary are immune from delays. Section 6. Votes of No Confidence: 2.6.1. If the membership suspects that an Official on The Council is incapable of fulfilling his/her duties, a writ de credo may be issued to The Judiciary for a Vote of No Confidence; the latter will review the case and, if approved, the Motion will be placed in the Convention Hall to be reviewed and voted upon by the entire membership. With a successful simple majority vote, the Official will be immediately removed from Office and replaced. Section 7. Succession: 2.7.1. In the event of an emergency vacancy on The Council, the following order of succession will be followed until the vacancy is filled: 1. Grand Master 2. Grand Steward 3. Grand Chancellor 4. Grand Superintendent 5. Grand Knight 6. Grand Registrar 2.7.2. As a condition of periods of unexplained absence lasting longer than seven days, an Emergency Convention may be authorized by the Grand Registrar or, in his/her stead, the Executive. Article 3: Privileges, Ranks, and Degrees ::http://i88.photobucket.com/albums/k179/Genghis71/Masonry/Book.jpg Freemasonry has endured not because of its antiquity, its influence, or its social standing, but because there have been so many who have lived it. The effectiveness of Masonic teachings will always be the measure by which the outside world judges Freemasonry; the proof of Freemasonry is in our deeds and it is in our deeds that Freemasonry is made known to non-Masons. The only way that the Craft can be judged is by its product. The prestige of Freemasonry lies squarely on the shoulders of each of us. (Bro. G. Wilbur Best, Freemason) Section 1. Privileges: 3.1.1. To further the ambitions of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons and to enhance the experience of our membership, The Council may authorize the appointment of Privileges to deserving individuals; these crafts are considered to be subject to the authority of The Council and will be confirmed by the Executive. Deacons: 3.1.2. Each office may grant the privilege of Senior and/or Junior Deacon to assist in the affairs of said office. The Deacon may be granted local moderator access to aid their activities. Section 2. Ranks: 3.2.1. To further the ambitions of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons and to enhance the experience of our membership, The Council may authorize the issue and appointment of Ranks to recognize the contributions of our membership or support Knight Templar coordination. Templar Knights: 3.2.2. The Grand Knight may grant the rank of Templar Knight to assist in the affairs of the ORC at Squadron level. The Templar Knight may be granted local moderator access to aid their activities. Templar Sergeants: 3.2.3. The rank of Templar Sergeant may be granted to assist in the affairs of the ORC at Banner level. The Templar Sergeant may be granted local moderator access to aid their activities. Section 3. Degrees: 3.3.1. The Grand Lodge of Freemasons incorporates the Degrees that have been traditionally associated with the ancient usages and established customs of our Creed. 3.3.2. The Council has sole authority and discretion over the requirements and appointments of these meritorious titles and reserves the right to refuse or revoke said degrees. Article 4: The Masonic College ::http://i88.photobucket.com/albums/k179/Genghis71/Masonry/College.png The Society or Fraternity of Freemasons is more in the nature of a system of Philosophy or of moral and social virtues taught by symbols, allegories, and lectures based upon fundamental truths, the observance of which tends to promote stability of character, conservatism, morality and good citizenship. (H. W. Coil) Section 1. Overview: 4.1.1. To ensure the members of the Lodge are educated in the mechanics of the game of Cybernations and informed of policy and protocol in relation to the Grand Lodge of Freemasons, they will attend the Masonic College for a period of 14 to 30 days. The College will be guided by the Grand Almoner; under the authority of the Executive, each Entered Apprentice is henceforth bound to the ideals of scholarship, personal and national growth, and accepted Masonic conduct. Section 2. Exams: 4.2.1. To ensure the quality of our applicants prior to becoming full members, an online multi-choice exam shall be taken. 4.2.2. The exam will consist of no less than 20 questions and will require answers to be 100% correct to pass. All written material shall be available to the student to enable the successful completion of the exam. 4.2.3. The exam can be taken as many times as needed until a pass is achieved. 4.2.4. On successful completion of the exam, the Entered Apprentice will be Passed to the degree of Fellow Craft and given full Freemason access to the Lodge. Article 5: The Knights Templar ::http://i88.photobucket.com/albums/k179/Genghis71/Masonry/TemplarShield.jpg Being persuaded that a just application of the principles, on which the Masonic Fraternity is founded, must be promote of private virtue and public prosperity, I shall always be happy to advance the interests of the Society, and to be considered by them as a deserving brother. (George Washington, Freemason) Section 1. Overview: 5.1.1. In keeping with our historical Masonic tradition, the Knights Templar will be guided by the Order of the Red Cross (ORC) as represented by the Grand Knight; under the authority of the Executive, each Freemason is henceforth bound to the ideals of sacrifice, collective defence, and just military conduct. Section 2. War: 5.2.1. Whereas the Grand Lodge of Freemasons is committed to peace between its members and other nations of the Cyberverse, The Council recognizes that military endeavors are a required but regrettable necessity. 5.2.2. Freemasons may not declare wars of aggression without the approval of the Grand Knight or his/her appointed proxies. 5.2.3. Wars shall be reported in the approved fashion by ORC or ExCo staff only. The initial reporter shall be the point of contact with the warring Nations to arrange a diplomatic outcome. No other contact is to be made with the warring Nations so as to avoid confusion over terms. 5.2.4. Failing diplomatic negotiations with an offending aggressor, all Freemasons pledge to mobilize the entirety of their national resources in the defence of the alliance or individual Masons; during peacetime and war this mobilization is subject to the direction of the Grand Knight and his/her appointed proxies. 5.2.5. The pursuit of Weapons of Mass Destruction for the purpose of collective self-defence is embraced by The Grand Lodge of Freemasons; members may purchase armaments at their own discretion. 5.2.6. The use of Weapons of Mass Destruction for strictly defensive purposes is tolerated with approval from The Council; any nation seeking to launch such weaponry must obtain official consent. Article 6: The Ratification of the Masonic Code and Amendments ::http://i88.photobucket.com/albums/k179/Genghis71/Masonry/masonicfreemason.jpg Its laws are reason and equity; its principles benevolence and love; and its religion purity and truth; its intention is peace on earth; and its disposition good-will toward men. (Bro. Rev. T.M. Harris, Freemason) Section 1: Ratification: 6.1.1. At the conclusion of the first Convention the Masonic Code shall be presented to the Grand Lodge of Freemasons for a vote; this document will only be passed with the expressed consent of a two-thirds majority. Section 2: Amendments: 6.2.1. The Council may issue amendments to the Masonic Code with the approval of The Judiciary and the expressed consent of a two-thirds majority vote. Conclusion Freemasonry must stand upon the religious, political, social, and economic Rock of Truth. Nothing is so worthy of its care as freedom in all its aspects. "Free" is the most vital part of Freemasonry. It means freedom of thought and expression, freedom of spiritual and religious ideals, freedom from oppression, freedom from ignorance, superstition, vice and bigotry, freedom to acquire and possess property, to go and come at pleasure, and to rise or fall according to will of ability. (H.W.Coil, Freemason) We, the undersigned members of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons, do solemnly declare, upon our honor, that we are prompted to solicit the privileges of Freemasonry by a favorable opinion conceived of the institution, a desire for knowledge, and a sincere wish of being serviceable to our fellow creatures. Signed for the Government of the First Convention of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons, http://i88.photobucket.com/albums/k179/Genghis71/WaxSealRibbon.png Councils of the Lodge Council terms are for 3 months. GLOF Anthem On January 7th, 2008, Our Lodge adopted the "Song of Welcome" as our community's official international anthem: Brethren from the East and West. Who have stood in the Tyler's Test, You will find a welcome here, Bright, Fraternal, and Sincere. CHORUS: Warm Masonic hearts to meet you, Hands of fellowship to greet you, May our welcome here today Cheer each Brother on his way. We salute the man of worth. Whether high or low his birth, Whatsoever be his lot Rich or poor it matters not. CHORUS: Warm Masonic hearts to meet you, Hands of fellowship to greet you, May our welcome here today Cheer each Brother on his way. And when we have said adieu, May our love remain with you, And may we renew that love, In a Grander Lodge Above. CHORUS: Warm Masonic hearts to meet you, Hands of fellowship to greet you, May our welcome here today Cheer each Brother on his way. Active Treaties = External Links = * GLOF Forums * GLOF Statistics * GLOF Member List * GLOF Nation Map * GLOF Offical IRC chatroom Category:Alliances